


"I hate Vegas"

by simandzayn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Smut, F/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simandzayn/pseuds/simandzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team stay an extra night in Vegas - per Reid's request. <br/>Prentiss and Morgan insist they all go to a bar where Prentiss and Hotch get wonderfully drunk which lead to them in a hotel room together.</p><p>Long story short, it's pure smut. I attempted to make it have some form of plot but really it's just Emily and Hotch in a bunch of sexual positions. Due to that, since the sex scene is so filthy and not for the light hearted, I request to only read it if you are over the consensual age (16+).</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I hate Vegas"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've wanted to write something like this since I first watched this episode. Enjoy! Let me know what you think :)

“Think you can find something to do in Vegas for the night?” Hotch feigned seriousness as he glanced at Morgan, who then looked back at him and chuckled as Hotch smiled. A rare occurrence. 

As Reid wandered off to go and spend the night with his mother, the remaining members of the team found themselves at a high classed sushi restaurant, all chatting happily amongst each other, eating sushi and sipping on wine – aside from JJ who drank water and rubbed her very pregnant stomach. 

Soon enough, Morgan and Prentiss demanded they hit up the clubs. All of them, including JJ who had begged Morgan to let her hide away in her room and watch rom-com’s that were available on the hotel’s cable. 

Once the team had arrived in the sweaty club, they managed to find a booth and it was only moments later that Prentiss found herself at the bar, ordering rounds for everyone and Morgan at the dance floor. The other 3 members sat in the booth, Rossi laughed, watching Morgan and no doubt reminiscing about his younger days, seeing much of his own characteristics in his younger team member.   
“Why do I have to be here?” JJ laughed, as she watch Morgan pick up a girl after being here for less than 10 minutes, the two dancing together in a questionably appropriate manner in the center of the dance floor. 

“Why do any of us have to be here apart from Morgan and Prentiss.” Hotch stated dryly but with a fond look in his eyes as he watched over the members of his team. A job like this will create a bond even for those who distance themselves from every other aspect of their life. 

“SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS SHOTS.” Came Emily’s voice from behind Rossi and Hotch, JJ only laughed, shaking her head as Prentiss made their way back over to them, her red dress hugging her body snuggly and JJ was fairly sure she could pick up any man – or women, she dully noted as she saw a blonde lady in the back corner gawking at her brunette friend – she wanted with her current outfit.   
“Starting with the shots already? Are you trying to kill us?” Rossi laughed, picking up a glass of liquor, clinking it with Emily’s and the two tossed the burning liquid back, Emily downing hers as if it were water, Rossi however felt the burn and winced in response.   
“Hotch!” Emily called out over the music, an unnecessary action considering Hotch was only a foot from her since she squeezed herself in between him and Rossi. “TAKE IT.” She yelled once more, ignoring the amused brow raise she received from her unit chief and it was then that he smelt the alcohol on her and noted that she was probably a lot more tipsy than she was trying to appear. “Only because I know if I don’t take this, you will.” He laughed, taking the small glass from her and letting it’s contents slide down his throat. He slammed the glass back on the table, shaking his head to rid his inside of the burn that was surging through him and turned to face a giggling Emily Prentiss who childishly clapped her hands in approval once he finished the drink.   
“JJ baby I ordered a mocktail for you.” Emily slurred sweetly, sliding herself onto the bar stool between Hotch and JJ and JJ smiled gratefully yet with amusement at her drunk friend, patting her shoulder. “Thank you darling.” JJ didn’t even try to hide her laugh as Emily shot her a wide, toothy grin.

The bartender came to their table only moments later, delivering JJ a strawberry daiquiri, minus the tequila and vodka, Emily nursed a vodka sunrise and the men held their Guinness pints. “I feel like we shouldn’t be letting her drink this much.” Rossi slyly commented to Hotch who was taking a sip of his beer, his eyes casting to the side to engage in conversation with Rossi before he let them drift back to watch Emily who was giggling uncomfortably and Hotch just shrugged. “It’s Vegas.” And that in itself was an explanation. 

Soon enough, more cocktails were ordered until Emily stated she had pretty much tried everything on the cocktail menu, which then turned her drink order into hard liquor. Hotch was almost positive the only reason she was still being severed was because she flashed her credentials multiple times at the bartender who looked fearful every time the brunette made her way upto the counter. 

Admittedly, Hotch himself had managed to down a few too many beers, feeling the buzz rush through his body and his vision blurred slightly at the edges,   
“For you!” Prentiss chirped, placing a generous glass of scotch on the table infront of Hotch to which he looked at her questionably.  
“Trying to get me drunk, Prentiss?” Hotch commented dryly, reaching for the glass and taking a sip. The liquid now easily sliding down his throat and a dark laugh flitted into Hotch’s ears and he watched as Emily pushed her barstool closer to his, resting her head on her hand as she watched him smugly. “Why would I do that?” She battered her eyes innocently and before Hotch could reply, he heard the song change and a more sensual beat echoed off the walls of the club.   
“COME DANCE WITH ME.” Prentiss immediately jumped up, Hotch gulped as he ignored the way her breasts moved in result as tore his eyes away.  
“Oh, no, I don’t really danc – NO, PRENTISS.” Hotch tried to sound forceful in his attempt to get Emily to leave him, yet she wasn’t having any of it. Her hand held a viper like grip on his wrist as she tugged them to the middle of the dancefloor, not far from where Morgan and a lovely blonde were heavily making out.   
“Prentiss, I mean it, I don’t dance.” Hotch called down into her ear and Emily just threw her head back in a giggle as she put her hands around his neck and started swaying her hips close to his 

‘A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw.’ 

Emily tilted her head up, her breath washing over Hotch’s jawline as she ground her hips against his. Hotch’s hips moving instinctively along side hers as they moved together. Emily smelt the alcohol off Hotch’s breath and once she tilted her gaze up further, she saw his dulled eyes and she smirked, knowing the alcohol consumption was catching upto him.   
‘In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day, fucking and fighting on.’

Emily turned around, placing her back to Hotch’s chest and smiling smugly when she felt his hands circle around her waist, pulling her body into him as she grinded her ass back against his pant cladded crotch, tilting her head back against his shoulder in a desperate attempt to get him to kiss her. “You look really nice tonight..” He tried to sound nonchalant but he knew the wavering of his tone would’ve given him away – as would of the running of his hands around her torso, yet careful to avoid moving them too high or too low. Always the gentlemen. Prentiss thought smugly and she hummed in approval of the compliment, her eyes closing before she quickly turned back around, moving her hands to around Hotch’s neck and moving forward, securing her lips around his pulse point as she teasingly began to suck, feeling his pulse rate fasten under her tongue and a smug smile erupted onto her face as she heard him groan. 

“Prentiss, we cant..” Hotch tried to pull them apart but Emily wasn’t having any of it. She was drunk, as was he and he could tell she had a fierce determination to get what she wanted.  
“And why not?” She challenged, raising a brow as she tilted her head, watching him carefully as she pushed her hips back against his, as if to prove a point as his hard length pressed against her abdomen and she smugly watched him, licking her lips slowly and Hotch felt his blood rush faster through his body.   
“Ayy! My man, get in there, ‘Atta boy!” Morgan cheered from behind Hotch, patting him on the shoulder, drunkenly laughing and winking at Prentiss. “Get some princess.” He nodded in salute, before moving off with the blonde women close behind him. 

“We.. we can’t.” HE breathed when she connected her lips to his jawline after a moment of silence and Emily just smirked against his rough skin, noting how his walls seemed to crack. “You’re drunk, I’m drunk, we can just say it was a drunken mistake..” Prentiss breathed against his lips, her breath mixing in with his and Hotch felt himself breaking every rule as his hands moved down and firmly gripped her ass through her dress. Emily grinned dangerously at that movement, taking it as a yes and immediately locking their lips together. It was a messy kiss, nothing romantic about it. It was needy and desperate, their tongues fighting each other for dominance as Hotch felt her whimper into his mouth before they both pulled away for much needed oxygen. He noticed how much darker her eyes seemed than prior to the kiss and he bit his lip, regretting the cliché line before it was even out of his mouth.  
“Wanna get out of here?” 

-

It took them no more than 10 minutes to find a cab and get back to the hotel before Hotch had Emily pinned between his hotel room door and his body. He heard him huff in response at the impact but he quickly swallowed any sounds she made by feverously connecting their mouths together one more. Emily whined into the kiss as Hotch moved his hands down underneath her bum, gripping firmly and hositing her up, using his upper strength to hold her firmly against the door whilst she snaked her legs around his waist. Their mouths tore apart from one another, Emily groaned as she leant her head back against the door and Hotch immediately attacked the skin of her neck that was exposed to him. He moved one hand out from underneath her, pushing his knees to the door to give her more support as one hand came up and started pushing at the fabric at the hem of her dress, trying to get the skin tight material up her body to discard the new useless item. “Could you have gotten a tighter outfit.” Hotch snarled as he dropped her, Emily yelped in surprise as her feet his the ground but Hotch still pressed his firm chest against hers, not allowed her to fall as he used both hands to grip the sides of the dress and forcefully moving the material up her body. It came to underneath her breasts and Emily giggled as she moved her arms up, making his task of unclothing her much easier before he pulled the material the rest of the way up her body, slower this time as he watched her breasts be revealed to him, the black lace doing absolutely nothing to hide her chest from his hungry eyes. He uncaringly threw the red material behind his head, hearing it land somewhere or rather and before the material had even hit the floor, he let his hands wander over his torso as his lips connected to the upper swell of her breast. “Hotch..” Emily breathed, her hands coming to tangle themselves in his hair as she felt his hands move down her body and begin to caress her inner thighs. 

“God, you’re so.. fucking hell, you’re so hot.” Hotch bit out, choosing his words carefully. Even in his non-coherent drunken state, he still knew better than to call her beautiful. This was a one-night stand and nothing more. Hotch told himself that multiple times as he let his lips wander around her chest, sucking and marking her porcelain skin where he felt so inclined, enjoying the whimpering sounds that tore from her chest. 

With no warning, he pulled the cup of her bra down and latched his lips onto her newly exposed nipple, smirking as he heard a gasp leave her chest as he bit down on the hardening nub. If the way her hips tried to move against his was any indication, Hotch was aware of the pleasure she was currently basking in and he felt superior knowing it was him that was causing her to be in this current state. 

“Hmm…” He hummed over her now erect nipple as his hands danced south, toying with the material of her lace thong. “H-Hotch, please..” Emily begged, feeling his fingers drifting over her lower abdomen where the material of her underwear met her skin was torturing her, her body begging him to do something to release the tension she was feeling as her heat spread between her legs and she whined, throwing her head back against the door in defeat. 

It was hearing the noise her head had made while coming in contact with the wood that made Hotch realize that they hadn’t moved from his door. “Jump.” He demanded gruffly, his tone laced with lust as he hoisted her up against, once again her legs moving around to lock behind his waist as he carried her the short distance to the bed. One he reached the foot of the bed, Hotch all but threw her onto the mattress. She hissed at him as she moved herself up onto her forearms, her lower back against the comforter as her chest raised and she watched with harsh breathing as he quickly tore off his blazer and tie, undoing a few buttons of his shirt in the process. His eyes never leaving hers as he began the task of undressing himself. Their dark eyes connected, her licking her lips as she let her eyes trail down his body, groaning in anticipation as he began to undo the last of the buttons. “I want.. I want..” She begged weakly, as she scrambled up onto her knees and crawling towards him on the bed once he had his shirt off and moved to remove his belt.   
“Hmm? You want to undress me?” His voice was daunting and it didn’t seem to phase her, all she did was peer up at him through her lashes as she bit her lip innocently and moved her hands to his belt, the leather moving through her fingers as she unsecured it from his place. She played with the button and zipper for a few moments longer, drawing out the task of unclothing him before she eventually gave into her need and forced down his pants, watching briefly as they pooled around his ankles. “Hmmm..” She hummed as she immediately took a hold of his firm cock through his boxers, gripping him tightly before moving to suck the precum out of the material before pulling them down. “Well fuck” She commented casually, gripping him in her fist as she began to pump his cock, feeling it pulse in her hand as she spat down onto him to lubricate it, her saliva giving her hand an easier surface to move on as she began to move her fist over him faster and faster, determined to get more out of him than the deep sighs he was offering. Quickly, she sat back onto her calfs, trying not to laugh at Hotch’s confused expression before his eyes lightened in a sensual way as he saw her move to unclip her bra. Once the garment was unhooked, Hotch took it upon himself to lean forward and take it from her, his hands firmly holding her breasts for a moment before he moved the material and his hands away from her body.   
“Get to work.” He tried to sound harsh but it came out more as a plea, his hips bucking slightly in the process and he had to suppress a moan at the innocent look she gave him as she leant forward, taking his cock into her hands once more as she let her tongue out of her mouth and slowly lick the tip of his cock, the precum gathering on her lips as she started twirling her tongue around the head of him. “Emily.” He hissed out, bucking his hips once more in attempt to get her to take him in her mouth but all she did was peer up at him and smiled   
“Yes, sir?” She cocked her head and feigned innocence, a contrasting appearance to her hand that was fastly moving over him and he just growled and bucked his hips once more, proving his point. She laughed and leant back in, pressing his cock up to his stomach as she placed her tongue out and licked slowly up the underside of his cock, tracing the vein with her tongue and once she reached the tip, she moved her head and took as much of him in her mouth as she could. She inhaled deeply, moaning in approval and began to move her tongue around him as she moved her head up and down against him, her eyes fluttering closed as one hand came and fondled his balls as she let her tongue trace around him, sucking on his cock as if her life depended on it. He felt her unoccupied hand scape her blunt fingernails down his thigh before the feeling was disappeared and he glanced down, groaning out as he saw her hand down her thong, her available hand now occupied as she rub quickly over her clit. Hotch could tell she was enjoying her own movements as he felt an increase in moans over his dick, the vibrations making his stomach tighten in anticipation. 

Immediately, he took her hand in his hands and pulled back, causing her head to jerk up in confusion once his cock left her now moist and red lips.   
“I need you.” He attempted to explain, pushing her shoulders back gently to allow her to fall back onto the bed as he moved to join her. But she seemed to have other ideas as she flipped them around, Hotch down, back against the bed and he watched in confusion as she straddled him. 

“You, watch. If you move, you wont get to fuck me.” She stated simply, her voice breathily and her eyes fluttered closed and Hotch furrowed his brow in a perplexed manner before they widened in understanding. Emily sat up on her knees, and Hotch watched as she let her hands float down her stomach, slowly and carefully while the other hand contiously snapped the string of her thong against her hip. Hotch watched with dark eyes as her fingers trailed down and down to where he wanted his to be. Her hand ghosting over her most private part, she placed her third finger and thumb together before she flicked her clit through her thong and cried out in pleasure, her body jolting slightly at the contact and Hotch growled as he had to force himself to stay down and not grab her hips and fuck into her mercilessly.   
“hmm..” she whined in pleasure, her trailing down more until he watched as she pushed the now soaked material to one side and immediately ran two fingers through her wet folds, her body beginning to shake above him in contentment as she trailed her fingers up through her folds until they rested on her clit, once again moving her hand above in fast motions as she began to grind her hips against her hand, her weak cries filling the air and Hotch growled out darkly. His hand twitching in a desperate want to touch her himself.   
“Yes..” She whined and Hotch hissed “Yes, yes, yes..” She cried and opened her eyes and made immediate contact with him, a smug look taking over her face as she saw his expression. “You like this? You like watching me fuck myself, like witnessing how wet you made me?” She taunted and Hotch narrowed his eyes as his cock twitched against his abdomen. “Give me your hand..” She breathed weakly as she removed her hand from her thong and without any hesitation, Hotch had his hand out for her. He watched a smug smirk take over her face at the eargness he possessed as she took his hand and immediately placed it against her clothed crotch. The smirk was instantly washed off her face as her mouth parted in pleasure, “Oh.” She whimpered as Hotch pushed his hands down the waistband of the thong as immediately placed his fingers over her clit, rubbing and pinching the bundle of nerves between his fingers before he moved them again down to her folds like she had done moments prior. He grinned as her wetness covered his fingers almost instantly, his index finger probing at her hole but never fully entering to which she constantly whined and tried to buck her hips in order for him to enter her. “Not yet, sweetheart.” He breathed, sitting up and using his available hand to push her chest against his, enjoying the way it felt to her have breasts pushed against his naked chest and he moved his damp fingers back to her clit and started rubbing in fast motions once more, sucking at her pulse point and holding her to him. She moved quickly against his hand, her weak pleas filling the room as she grabbed a fistful of hair that sat at the bottom of his neck as she felt pleasure wash through her body.  
“Hotch, please.. I’m.. please don’t stop..” She begged and Hotch just smirked, pinching her clit and giving her what she wanted for 5 more seconds before he all but tore his hand out of her pants, laughing dully at the scream that tore through her chest as she was immediately torn away from what was going to have been her first orgasm.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She hissed, her black her curtaining her face and Hotch just laughed under his breath, moving her hair out of her face and leaning forward to place a wet kiss on her lips. “Lets get you out of this thong, yeah?” He murmured against her lips before taking her bottom lip captor and tugging it slightly as he felt her wriggle her way out of her last item of clothing. The difficult position making it slightly harder than normal but she got it done. And when she did, she looked at Hotch for a moment, a dark glint in her eye and before Hotch could ask if she was okay, she pushed his shoulders and forced his back to hit the bed. 

Hotch pushed himself up onto his forearms and watched as she slowly made her way up the bed, crawling up his body with her legs either side of him. She moved one hand down and gripped his cock in her palm and pressed it up against his stomach, instinctively making him lie down in the process but he strained his eyes to keep his vision on her.  
“What are you – oh.” He groaned out once he felt her wetness soak the underside of his cock, he lifted his neck up before he threw it back as a moan tore out of his chest as he watched as Emily began to move herself up and down the underside of his dick, her wetness soaking him completely as she began to thrust her hips against his cock, rolling up and allowing his cock to hit her clit to which he received a whimper before moving back down and sliding him through her folds.   
“Jesus fucking Christ – fucking hell.” He hissed in approval as he felt her blunt nails dig into the skin in his chest as she thrust herself faster and faster on him. “Yes..” She threw her head back, her hips rushing against his cock desperately as her hand came down to her clit and started rubbing fast circles over the sensitive bundle of nerves.   
“Enough.” Hotch barked, unable to take it anymore and the desire to fuck into her overcame his senses. He gripped her hips and flipped them around, forcing her back down onto the bed as he towered his body over hers as her hands slithered their way around his neck, her legs doing the same around his waist as she raised a challenging brow at him, her weak breaths washing over his face.  
“Make me scream.” She dared, leaning her neck up to capture him in a kiss and as soon as their tongues met, he slid directly into her with no warning. Both of them swallowing each others moans as their kiss got messier, Hotch moved immediately, thrusting in and out of her willing body as she clenched around him, her body fighting to accommodate to the new intrusion.   
“Oh g-god, Hotch..” She threw her back against the pillow in pleasure, her hips starting to move with his as he quickened the pace of his thrusts.   
“Emily you feel so fucking good around me.. so tight.” He breathed into her skin, his hips moving and pounding against her own as he utilized all his strength into fucking her. 

Soon enough, Hotch felt Emily begin to writher helplessly beneath him, their moans combining together and the pace of their thrusts causing their bedpost to hit the accommodating wall behind them and yet neither of them seemed to car and the scent of sex begun to fill the air surrounding them.   
“Almost there?” Hotch grunted as he slowed his thrusts down purely to be able to allow him to hit deeper into her, Emily cried out weakly “Y-yes.. I’m so close.” And on that, Hotch felt her tighten around him. “Mm…” With that, Hotch pulled out, sitting up on his knees, ignoring the yelp of disapproval that ripped from Emily, watching him with wide eyes and all Hotch did was smirk at her as he gripped her waist and flipped her over onto her stomach, not missing a beat as he the pulled her up onto all fours. “Oh f-fuck me.” Emily cried as she felt Hotch position himself at her entrance once more and he chuckled “I plan to.” He muttered, not even sure if she could hear him as he pushed himself back into her, gripping her hips firmly as he started fucking her back and forth onto him, the skin of her ass slapping against him pelvis as he pushed her back onto him faster every time, enjoying the way she clenched every time he pushed her forward as her desperate attempt to keep him inside of her. “FUCK” She cried out unexpectedly, her body started quivering as she clenched uncontrollably around him as the tip of his cock hit the padded wall of her g-spot. “Hmm, you like that, huh?” he murmured almost inaudibly and he wasn’t thinking when he removed one hand from her waist and striked it harshly against the skin of her ass, savoring the sound of the moan that ripped through her body as her inner walls tightened around him once more. “A-Again.. Please..” She cried, her head falling forward helplessly as she tried to move her hips against his as she let her body be maneuvered and fucked down onto his cock.  
“Again? You want me to spank you again?” He asked tauntingly and she cried out, turning her head over her shoulder to see him and the way he was fucking her  
“Yes, oh god yes.” She begged, her voice weak as her neck gave out once more and dropped back down, her vision now on the comforter. “Gladly.” She briefly heard him say before she felt the pain surging through her body once more as he spanked the raw, red skin of her ass 5 more times. Her body convulsing with every spank as she cried out in approval, a breathless beg of his name following every spank. Even she wasn’t sure what she was asking for when she called his name, all she knew was she needed more. Hotch moved his hand back up to gather her hair, pulling it towards him once again as her body came up and she fell flush against his chest. “Oh god.” She whimpered out helplessly, her hips moving desperately as she felt a tightening in the pit of her stomach as Hotch wrapped one arm around her torso, coming up in between her breasts and securing a hold over her throat. The hold was gentle enough to allow oxygen but firm enough to let Emily know Hotch knew exactly what she wanted. She mewled in approval as he briefly tightened his fingers before releasing the tight hold and once again just let his hand rest around her throat, his other hand coming up her body and he pushed two fingers into her mouth. “Suck.” He demanded gruffly, and he felt the way she desperately tried to fulfill his request, her tongue slipping and sliding over his fingers. “Good girl, my good girl.” He praised, hearing her whine in content at the comment as he latched his lips onto her pulse point and brought his now damp fingers over to her clit. He laughed dully into her skin at the shocked gasp that erupted from her as she felt his fingers harshly move against her nerves as he relentlessly pounded his cock firmly into her. He moved his fingers faster against her clit as his thrusts got faster, he felt her tighten uncontrollably around him as she cried out.

“A-Aron, Oh my god, Aaron please.. fuck me, please, Aaron oh my god.” She let the string of words flow from her mouth as she began to attempt to move her hips against his fingers and cock, trying to reach her peak faster though to no avail.

“Hmm, that’s it baby, cum for me. Let me feel you cum around my cock.” He breathed into her ear, fastening the pace of his thrusts and fingers as he felt her begin to shake against him. Once he tightened the grip he held on her throat once more, it was a done deal as she came uncontrollably around him. 

During her orgasm, Hotch had managed to maneuver them so her back was against the covers and he was over her once more in the missionary position, his thrusts slowly yet not stopping as he continued to fuck her through her orgasm. “Such a good girl..” He praised, continuing to move against her as he watched her hands move around the bed in a desperate attempt to find something to hold onto as she came down from her high.  
“I’m here, I’m right here. Hold onto me.” Hotch breathed into the skin of her neck, feeling the way her hands locked around his biceps as she slowly came back to her senses.   
“Come on Aaron, are you going to cum for me?” She encouraged, forcing herself to tighten around him once more despite her own sensitivity and she felt a light smile take over her features as Hotch threw his head back, a soundless moan coming out as he felt the familiar build up in his stomach, his thrusts quicken and he felt her scratch her nails down his back in encouragement.   
“That’s it, come on..” She breathed, pushing her hips up to meet his before gripping his jaw and moving his face down to hers, locking them in a kiss as his thrusts got sloppier as he came above her. His body shaking as she swallowed his moans. 

Their kiss parted as Hotch gasped for air, Emily let her hands wander up and down his back before tangling them in his hair and pushing it off his face, allowing him a moment to gather himself as he laid ontop of her. “I’ll move..” He promised, offhandedly and she just smiled gently, “It’s okay, Hotch.” She assured, pressing a brief kiss to the top of his head and she felt him smile against her skin. 

Reality kicked in and Hotch gulped as he slowly lifted himself up, both of them groaning as his cock slowly slipped out from inside her before he collapsed on his back next to her and Emily inhaled deeply, “I’ll go back to my room..” She promised, yet her voice was distant and Hotch spared her a glance and saw the way her eyes fluttered as she attempted to fight off sleep that was trying to consume her.

“You can stay, it’s fine.” He commented after a few moments of silence. HE waited for her to reposed – most likely for her to argue and state that she would infact go back to her room but he was met with nothing but the sound of soft breathing, Hotch unwillingly glanced at the brunette women once more and noticed that sleep had eventually won the fight as she lay there, her fists closed up and her lips parted slightly as she breathed steadily and Hotch felt his stomach flip at the sight of her. 

Somehow, Hotch managed to maneuver her underneath the duvet and placed her head on top of a pillow, ensuring that she wouldn’t get a sore neck in the morning as he peeled back the covers on the other side and hoped into bed, ignoring the way he felt the heat radiating from her body and his subconscious thoughts on how long it had been since someone actually lay next to him in general, let alone after sex.

With a defeated sigh, Hotch turned off the lamp next to his bed and tried to fight off the consuming thoughts as he willed sleep to overcome him like it had Emily.

-

“Well, Good Morning.” Morgan laughed smugly as Emily and Hotch made their way into the buffett room where himself, JJ and Rossi were already waiting for them.

“Reid not back yet?” Hotch commented, effectively trying to change the subject as he saw all of their smirks and Rossi just raised a brow as he sat down infront of him. Emily, dashing past them all and making a line for the coffee.   
“So, what happen to you last night?” Morgan commented, his eyebrows wriggling suggestively and Hotch just rolled his eyes with a shake of his head as he glanced down at the table. 

“Alright, alright fine. You don’t wanna brag, I get it. But hey mate congratulations on finally getting laid and good on ya, Emily cant even walk straight.” Morgan laughed and Hotch furrowed his brows as he looked up, his eyes searching for his brunette female agent and sure enough, there was Emily Prentiss, walking back to the table with a slight limp in her step. Hotch desperately tried to ward off the smirk that was attempting to overcome his features as he looked back down at the table, ignoring JJ’s chuckle.

Emily pulled out a chair next to Hotch, across from Morgan, at the table, placing her cup down and slowly sitting down in her seat. Wincing when her bum hit the chair as she hissed in discomfort before she straightened up and cradled her coffee cup protectively. She didn’t even have to look up from her drink to know all 4 pairs of eyes were on her and she just rolled her eyes. 

“I suggest, if all of you want to keep your limbs, to shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
